Misscliks: Seaborn - Chapter 4 Episode 11
Recap Day 198: 1509-10-19 The crew of the Riftdancer is in New Valuton. Fehana, having missed the Repentance Day back during the Autumn Equinox in Caldonia, is now observing it, as it is the major holiday of her god Velmontarious. The villagers tell the party a school of Mermaids has arrived on the beach. The party head down to the beach and 3 mermaids. The leader of the trio has crustacean fur armor, who is Kaia, the matriarch of the mermaids nearby. She asks in common, for the party to help her take back their Underwater Castle that has been occupied by crabmen. The party agree to help, so Kaia produces some Quartz Necklaces so the party can breath underwater. Necklace identical to Dark Albert's necklace that Trellis stole. Trellis tests out "her" necklace and she is able to breath underwater. Only Albert ends up borrowing a necklace from Kaia. The party start swimming under the sea, with Temriel the Skeleton needing help, around 200 feet down, to the castle under the sea. It looks like a surface castle that has sunk. Bioluminescent sea-grass grows along all the floors. Kaia leads them though tunnels into a large chamber with an air pocket. 3 crabmen then ambush the party. Albert casts "Monster Summoning 1" and 8 giant rats appear in a buff of pink smoke, the creates 8 fake illusionary giant rats with "Phantasmal Force". Kaia takes out two of the Crabmen. The last Crabman tries to retreat but can't open the door. Temriel kills the last crabman with his mace. After the fight Kaia uses a magic item to change into a human form with legs. Albert detects magic and sees one of the doors is magical. Kaia explains the non-magical door leads to housing for surface dwellers and the magical door leads to the throne room, but it the door to the throne room has never been magical before. The party decide to deal with the non-magical door first. Temriel opens the door and Albert's rats swarm inside to attack the 3 crabmen. The rats then fade away as the spell ends and the crabmen attack the party. The party kill one of the crabmen as the other two protect a pile of eggs. The party shoot them with arrows until the 2 die. Kaia attacks the egg pile for a while, then explaining her people can clean this up after the castle is cleared. The party leave the room and head to the magical door to the throne room. Temriel ties a rope to the door handle then the party pull the rope standing far away in the pool of water, but the door doesn't budge. Albert tries to pick the lock, but it is magically locked. Temriel casts dispel magic on the door and opens it. Inside is the Crabman King sitting on a throne. The Crabman King has Kaia's 13-year old son, the prince, as a hostage. The Crabman King demands that Kaia leave or her son dies. The Crabman King also claims to have something called the sky-bracelet. Kaia agrees to a hostage exchange, the Crabman eggs for her son. The Crabman King gives his word, so Kaia lets the Crabman King's people collect the eggs first. Afterwards the Crabman King mocks the party for giving up the eggs. Kaia launches an attack against the Crabman King and the 5 normal Crabmen. Trellis kills one Crabman outright. Albert coloursprays to of the crabmen. The Crabman King executes Kaia's son. Kaia charges the Crabman King and skewers him. The Crabman King uses the sky-bracelet and electrocutes the water on the floor of the room, knocking Kaia unconscious. Albert kills the last active Crabman except for the Crabman King. Temriel heals up Kaia. The Crabman King electrocutes the water again, knocking out Kaia, and killing his unconscious Crabmen in the water. The Crabman King retreats away into the treasure room. Temriel heals Kaia back up. Kaia explains the treasure room has no other exits, so Temriel starts to heal the party up. The party rest as Kaia calls her guards over to watch the exit to the treasury with Trellis. Temriel and Albert get some sleep and then learn new spells. Albert casts the Taunt spell and draws out the Crabman King. Kaia and her guards throw spears, killing the Crabman King. His last words are "Crabism". The Mermaid Castle is now retaken. Kaia mourning over her son, gives the party 500 gold, and they also take the Crabman King's magical amulet. Temriel asks for the Crabman corpses so he can raise them as zombies, so the merfolk help swim the remains back onto the land. Experience 1763 exp each Category:Misscliks Seaborn Episodes